


Comfort

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has an accident, and Chloe is there to give her some surprising comfort. It ensues to some heated moments.</p><p>(This DOES have some omorashi instances in the beginning. If you DON'T wanna read it, you can skip it! There's none of it after the beginning. Just go to the SECOND ellipsis ("...") and it'll be good!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER - This DOES have some omorashi instances in the beginning. If you DON'T wanna read it, you can skip it! There's none of it after the beginning. Just go to the SECOND ellipsis ("...") and it'll be good!)

"C'mon superwoman! Let's blow this joint!" 

Chloe hurriedly dashed out of her seat and I laughed, shaking my head. _She is so spunky_ , I thought to myself. I polished off the rest of my black coffee and followed her out the door. 

"Time to take you to the lair of the Chloe..." 

She made an evil smirk and did an evil laugh. I snickered and made evil faces along with her. It was so good to be back with her again. I finally felt back at home.  
We got in her truck and sang along to some shitty pop songs sarcastically on the radio. Soon, she pulled up to a junkyard.

"Alright Max, here we are!" 

She hopped out of the car and ran off, and I took a look at her lair. It was...perfect for her. A bunch of destroyed cars and all and kinda smelly, but it had a punk feel to it. I smiled to myself and hurried along to catch up with Chloe. I soon found her sauntering around with a beer. 

"Want a drink?" She asked when she spotted me. 

"Eugh..." I backed away from her bottle. She laughed. 

"You're so cute, you haven't changed!" She takes another swig as I feel a pang in my bladder.  
_Fuck, shouldn't have drank all that coffee..._

"Uh...Chloe?" 

"Yeah dude?"

"Is there a bathroom around here?"

Chloe laughs. 

"Dude, it's a fuckin' junkyard. Piss where you want!" 

I blush a bit and just nod my head, starting to head toward a pile of trash. 

"Hey! Look for some bottles, pretty please?  
We gotta test THIS out!" 

She pulls out a gun and I gasp a bit. 

"Holy shit, a _gun_?"

"Yeah, the step-dick shouldn't have these. I guess neither should I, but fuck it! Now go pee and get those bottles!" 

I shake my head and run off, going behind a pile of trash. Embarrassed, I undo my pants and squat down. And...  
Nothing.  
_Fuck fuck fuck...just pee!_  
I can't. No matter how much I want to, I just can't. I'm way too embarrassed. I keep trying for a couple minutes, but not even a drop. 

"Yo Max! You all good over there?" 

I hurriedly give up and redo my pants. 

"Yeah, I'm good! Looking for the bottles now..." I shout back. I can hold it. I got this. 

...

While scrounging for bottles, I came across a small hut. It was Rachel and Chloe's old place. I look around and see so many memories she and Rachel must have shared...and a pang of guilt rips through me. I try not to focus on it too much and spot a bottle out of the corner of my eye. I swipe the bottle up, adding it to my collection.  
Only two more...  
Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my bladder and I gasp. I cross my legs instinctively and pray nothing leaked. I immediately sit down and try to get my bladder back under control, holding it in with my foot and pressing against my groin. This was so embarrassing. I'm just happy Chloe can't see me.  
After I feel okay, I get up and search for the last two bottles. I rush around the junkyard and finally come across one on top of a fridge. I snag it after a mishap, needing a rewind, and finally come across a party pit.  
Thank god, the last bottle!  
I rush to it and pick it up, as if it's my trophy. Maybe we can finally do this and then I can have the sweet release in...  
Fuck.  
The bladder pangs came back and they were really bad this time. I almost yelled as my hands dove toward my crotch and I bit my lip. I shook around, trying to distract myself. After a few minutes, I was okay, and thankfully I hadn't leaked. Maybe I was also blessed with a steel bladder.  
Trying not to waste anymore time, I run back to Chloe. 

"I got the bottles!" 

"Awesome, hand those bad boys over!" 

Before I can even open my bag, I get another warning to piss. 

"S-shit!" I take off my bag and sit down, biting my lip. 

"Whoa, Max, you okay?" Chloe leans down and puts her hand on my shoulder. 

"I...I..." I stammer, trying to hold it together. My eyes are getting wet, knowing what is going to happen. My hands go down toward my crotch, I can't stop them, and I shake. 

"Dude..." Chloe looks at me. 

"P-please don't laugh..." I start to cry, feeling really fucking pathetic. Surprisingly, Chloe embraces me. The shock of it makes me leak a bit and I yelp. 

" _No!_ Please no..." I stifle back a sob and refuse to look at Chloe. She sighs, sitting down Indian style, and pats her thighs. 

"C'mere Max. You need some Chloe love." 

I stare at her, dumbfounded. She rolls her eyes and pulls me in carefully, wrapping her arms around me. It feels so nice...  
Then, because of my momentary lapse, more pee slithers out. 

"Fuck, fuck! N-no!" 

I clutch at myself again and Chloe embraces me a bit harder. She wipes away my tears. 

"Max..." She whispers, her hand going down towards mine. She softly pulls them away. She then rests her hand on my bladder. 

"Chloe..." 

I'm _so_ fucking confused. I would've thought she would think it was hilarious and made fun of me. This was so out of the blue. 

"Let it out, Max." She whispers in my ear. 

"Chloe! What the fuck?!"

"You heard me. Let it out." 

She's serious. She's giving me a serious face. 

"But...your clothes..."

"I'm already muddy anyway, dude. Some water on these jeans or some ketchup or some shit and nobody will know!" 

I laugh, still confused.

"I..." I stammer, and then Chloe presses her hand harder. 

"Ah!" I shout at the unexpected pressure, and some piss spurts out. 

"Let it out..." Chloe is now nuzzling her face into my neck, and it's throwing me off so much that I lose control of my bladder. I exhale in relief as it finally comes streaming out, making a pattering noise on the ground. I close my eyes and breathe quietly, just trying to focus on her lips grazing my neck. It seems to go on forever, and it's so embarrassing. Yet it feels...so fucking good. I'm disgusting.  
After its finally over, I sigh and Chloe hugs me. 

"All better?" 

She pulls away and looks at me, waiting for a response. I nod. 

"Good!" She says. I really want to rewind and just pretend like this never happened.  
Chloe grabs my hand before I can do anything. 

"Guess what, bro? No rewinding!"

"Bullshit, Chloe! Now you've got that over my head..."

"Exactly, motherfucker. And, I don't wanna forget how cute it was watching you let it all out..." She smirks at me and I blush pretty hard. 

"Asshole," I whisper. 

"You know you love me," she says, giving me a squeeze.  
....maybe I won't rewind this moment. 

....

After having our fun shooting down the bottles, we talk for a little bit. 

"Hey man...wanna chill out at my house for a bit?" Chloe offers. She's trying to act cool but something looks...off. Like she _really_ doesn't wanna be alone.  
Ugh...I _can't_ say no to that. 

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Then we can get out of these clothes!"  
She sticks her tongue out at me and I blush, looking away. 

"Dick move, Chloe." I cross my arms and pretend to pout. She laughs. She pats the ground and hops up. 

"Alright, let's blow this joint," she shouts and starts heading toward the truck. I get up and awkwardly walk with her, since my pants are cold and gross still, sticking to my legs. I cannot wait to get out of these stupid things. 

I hop in the truck with Chloe and the drive back is quiet. I'm worried about Chloe, but I don't say anything. We get back to her house and Chloe barges in. 

"Hell, sweet hell!" She slaps the keys down on the end table and heads up to her room. I follow suit. 

"Yo Max, you can wash your clothes and borrow some of mine in the meantime. I'll start a load. Go take a shower, you filthy hobo," she says, starting to take off her pants. I look away, embarrassed, and head toward the bathroom. I close the door and lock it, sighing. Today sure was a fucking weird day. Hell, it's been a fucking weird week. I breathe deeply and strip down, stepping into Chloe's shower. As soon as the hot water hits my body, I finally start to slip away. It feels so nice. Plus I get to wash away the filth from earlier. I close my eyes and let the water coax me into bliss. 

After I feel clean again, I shut off the water and grab a towel, drying off. I toss on my shirt, and realize I forgot pants and...underwear. 

"Fuck..." I whisper, tossing my bra and shirt back on. I hurriedly comb through my hair and open the bathroom door up a bit. 

"Chloe? I forgot the..." And I see that she placed the clothes outside of the bathroom door. I quickly swipe them and shut the door.  
She gave me sweatpants and...skull panties. What a shock. I laugh and try not to think about it too much, deciding just to "go commando" and stick with the sweatpants. It's too weird wearing her underwear, even if we are best friends. I grab my soiled clothes and run them under the sink real quick. I shove her underwear in my bag, planning to put it back in her room later. I quietly step out of the room and see Chloe sitting on the top stair. 

"Let's get this shit cleaned up," she says, turning around and taking my clothes. She runs downstairs and starts the laundry, coming back up. 

"To my room!" Chloe opens the door and jumps onto her bed. I giggle and shut the door, locking it. 

"Ah man...bed is soooooo nice," Chloe says, rubbing her face into her pillow. I shake my head and pull out my camera. I take a picture, and Chloe looks at me. 

"You're such a shutterbug, lame-o," she says, smiling. I slide the picture and camera into my bag, awkwardly standing by her door.

"Dude, relax! Come sit on my bed and chill," she says, trying to calm me down. I take her word and sit on the edge of her bed. I play with my bracelet and stare awkwardly at the floor. 

"Um...thanks for not...you know, making fun of me today. I'm sorry it happened, it was so fucking lame," I quietly say, refusing to look at her. 

"Yeah, it was pretty lame," Chloe says and I sigh. She then moves closer to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Kidding, dude. Don't worry about it! It's all good," she says, squeezing my shoulder a bit. 

"Damn Max, you're tight. Want a massage?" Chloe offers. Jesus, she's really throwing me off today. 

"Uh...sure?" I take my bag off and twiddle my fingers, not sure what to make of this.  
Chloe cracks her fingers and asks me to take my sweatshirt off, which I do, and she gets to work. 

"Oh shit..." I mumble, not realizing how tight my shoulders really were. Fuck, her fingers felt like heaven. 

"Gotta work that stuff out, Max, can't let your photo bod get out of shape," she says and I laugh. I close my eyes and embrace in the massage, feeling the pain leave my shoulders. Sadly, it stopped all too soon. 

"Aw...lame, Chloe! You're really good at that..." I roll my neck and smile. Chloe smirks back and nods.

"Eh, you learn a few things here and there. Arcadia Bay...the kingdom of masseuse masters!" She does the devil horns and I laugh. Chloe does too but...something is still off.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" 

I try to search for the proper words.

"Is everything okay?"  
She looks away and does a side smile.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Bullshit. Something is bugging you. Tell me, pretty please?" I try and coax her a bit, but she only looks sad. 

"Chloe..." I say softly, moving closer to her. I never noticed it before, but she smells good...like perfume and cigarettes. It's odd, but it's a girly-slash-punk scent. 

"Max..." She's still looking away and I hug her. She seems surprised and jolts a bit, but doesn't argue with me.

"I'm here for you. We will get Rachel back. We will figure this shit out. I promise..." I say quietly. She laughs slightly and hugs me back, sniffling slightly.

"Damn right we will."  
And then...she kisses me on the cheek.  
Whoa.

"Chloe...wha..." I'm flustered. 

"Fuck, sorry Max! Damn it!" She pulls away and mumbles something to herself.  
I'd...sometimes thought of girls in that way but when Chloe kissed me...it...something lit up. Even when I saw her again and all, my heart kept fluttering...am I...? 

"Chloe...um...can you do that again, please?" I ask. Chloe looks at me, surprised. 

"Don't play me, Max." Chloe says seriously. I shake my head.

"I'm not. It felt...really good." I blush pretty hard and look away.

"Please...do it again." 

Chloe smiles and comes closer, kissing me softly on the cheek again. My heart pounds. It's so...electrifying. I look at her and I just...really want to kiss her. Before I can think about it, I lean in and quickly kiss her.

"Shit! Sorry Ch-" she stops me with a kiss, and her hands are on mine. Soon, we keep sharing kisses, each getting more intense. Finally, we both pull away for air, and my face is so hot. My heart is pounding. Chloe runs her hand through my hair and I clutch her other hand. 

"I...wow...I..." I stammer. This is so... _amazing_.

"You're a pretty good kisser, Max," she says, and I see that she's blushing too. She clears her throat and looks at me.

"I ain't gonna lie Max, I wanna do more. Do you?" She's looking right at me and my heart is pounding so fucking fast, I'm gonna die.

"...yes." I finally manage to get out. 

"You sure?" She softly brushes her hand along my hair again, and it sends chills down my spine. I look her in the eyes.

"Yes." 

She smiles slightly and starts kissing me again, pushing me down onto the bed. I return her kisses and pull off her hat, feeling her hair. I run my hand down her neck, feeling the goosebumps that arise. She's sucking on my neck now and I can't stand it, it's so much. I moan and claw at her back slightly. She pulls me up and starts taking off my shirt, which is embarrassing, but hell, it feels so good. In return, I slip my hands under her shirt and caress her body, noticing how she reacts when I rub her hips. Daringly, I push my hand under her bra and tweak her nipple, and she yelps. She pulls my hand out and kisses me hard, pushing her tongue in. I moan slightly and return her tongue's embrace, intertwining with hers. Things were getting heated down...there. 

We both separate for air and Chloe wastes no time getting to work. She gets my bra off and starts sucking on my nipple, making my hips buck up. She swirls her tongue around and gives me a bite, making me jump. She kisses her way down my naval and teasingly puts her fingers under the waistband. I really want her to touch me.

"No panties, Max? You kinky bitch," she says, noticing that I have none. I blush and look away, and she pulls off my pants. She runs her finger down my slit and I shudder in pleasure. Chloe smiles and pulls me up, getting down on her knees and pulling me closer. Oh fuck. 

"So Max...do you want me to eat you?" Chloe says in a tantalizing voice. I wanna strangle her.

"...y-yeah..." I whisper, embarrassed.

"What was that? No?" Chloe eggs me on. 

"Yeah...I mean no! I mean...yes, do it?" I blurt out. 

"Do what, exactly?" She's fucking loving this. 

"...eat me." I blush super hard and bite my lip.

"You're too fucking cute, Max." She teases me with her finger, running it by my clit a few times, and I gasp. Soon, her head goes down and her tongue gets to work.

"Oh...oh fuck..." I murmur, never imagining how good this would feel. It blew masturbating way out of the water. Her tongue grazed me, keeping me guessing with her movements, and she paid much attention to my clit, working me up pretty hard. Soon, she slipped in a finger and I clutched onto her hair. 

"Ahhhh..." I mumble, pressing her head towards me. She was too good at this. Way too good. She was going to make me cum soon. I press myself toward her more, feeling myself getting close to the edge.

"Chloe, I'm...I'm going...ah..." I stammer, feeling right on the brink of an orgasm, and then...she stops. I try to grind, or anything to get that sweet release, but she pins me down.

"Nope, doesn't come that easy sweetie," Chloe says, and I just wanna smack her.

"Chloe..." I whimper, so desperate to cum. She wags her finger at me. 

"Don't be a pillow queen, Max!" I stare at her and smirk. If she wanted to roll like that, then fine.  
I'll play her game.  
I suddenly reverse on her and now she is beneath me. I dive for her neck, biting and sucking, running my tongue along her neck, biting at her earlobe when I reach it, reveling in her gasps and moans. I work her up before taking her tank top off and getting to work on her breasts. I struggle getting her bra off, but she finally helps me, and I immediately show my gratitude by diving back into her neck and grabbing her breast. 

"Fuck, Max..." She says, petting my hair. Her body is radiating with heat, and I tease her as best I can by playing with her nipple. Oh god, I was so inexperienced, but damn it, I was going to get revenge for not giving me release. I slowly lick my way down to her breast, working both her nipples up to a stand. I then try to imitate her, taking a nipple in my mouth and sliding my tongue around it carefully. She hums slightly, and I give a small, sharp bite.

"Fuck!" She shouts, clutching at my head. I smile slightly and tease her other nipple, working up to give it a bite as well. When I do, she jerks up slightly and I can feel goosebumps developing beneath her chest. When I finally stop and look at her, she's staring at me. It really throws me off.

"Have...have you been watching me?" I say, shocked. She laughs, of course.

"It's so cute how hard you're concentrating..." She says, obviously wanting to piss me off a bit. 

It worked. 

I might be inexperienced and kinda guessing along the way, but goddammit, I am gonna make her eat those words.  
I roll off her and sit up, but before she can say anything, I pull her towards me. She understands and sits up as well, starting to slide her back toward me. 

"No...er, face me, please," I ask, and she turns around.

"I wanna watch you..." I whisper, and Chloe blushes, trying to act cool.

"Kinky bi..." Before Chloe can finish, I work again on her neck, making her moan, and then work my way to her collarbone, noticing how she gasps when I bite it.

"Fuck Max..." Chloe sounds desperate. I revel in it. I was going to make her scream for it. 

...I really am kinda kinky, aren't I?

I caress her body, watching how it reacts and where her goosebumps rise. It's almost beautiful, with the way the sun is hitting her body and how her body is reacting. I almost want to take a picture. But that would send the kinkiness to unprecedented levels.  
Soon, my hands work down to her thighs, rubbing them slowly and teasing her by slipping my hands into her inner thighs at times. I push my thumb in slightly and press on her clit, and Chloe hums in pleasure.

"God Max...just fuck me alreaaaady..." Chloe whines, and her hands go toward her pants. I grab them and pull them away.

"Ah ah..." I say, wagging my finger. Oh yes. She was going to regret making me wait to cum now.  
After teasing her more, I finally reach her belt and slowly pull it off, trying to give Chloe my best "bedroom eyes" that I can. It seems to work, and she looks really desperate to be touched. With her help, I work off her jeans and all that's left is her panties. I'm a little lost at what to do then, but then, I just imagine her being me. I try to emulate what I like when I masturbate, and slowly play with her clit before taking her panties off. It seems to be going okay. She definitely looks pleased, but I gotta amp up the heat. I carefully slip my hand into her panties and begin to suck on her nipple again. 

"Ah..." She moans, and I work a little faster on her, circling my fingers around her clit, and moving them downwards toward her entrance. She felt wet...and it was pretty arousing. I tease her entrance a bit, slowly dipping the tip of my finger in and out, grazing her g-spot slightly. After a few tantalizing moments, I pull my hand out and look at her again, slowly putting my finger in my mouth. She actually blushes pretty hard.

"Mm..." I murmur quietly, popping my finger out of my mouth for more affect, and Chloe looks so taken aback. I didn't even really expect it from myself. 

"Shit, Max..." Chloe says surprised, and kisses me. I kiss her back and pull at her underwear to get her to help me slip them off. It's weird when she does, I see her natural hair, of course shaved into a landing strip, greeting me. I kind of expected it to be blue. I start kissing her again, immediately diving my hand for her vagina, and get to work. I tease her clit again, getting her good and worked up. I move again to the other side of her neck, biting at the nape, and she can't help but cry out from all the attention.

"Max!" She yelps, and I can't help but feel so turned on by that. After getting her clit worked up pretty well, I finally let a finger slide into her entrance. It's really warm and wet, and I feel her body moving with my finger. It's kind of surreal, and really fucking hot. I start slow at first, trying to feel my way through working her up, but things start to slow down. I desperately try to work her up more, but it's kinda failing.

"Put...put another finger in," Chloe whispers, and I do, slowly adding it in and feeling her accept it graciously. She arches up and I feel things getting heated again, thank god. I start slow, fucking her with my fingers, making her beg for me to go faster. I finally do, and I can feel her wetness coating my fingers. 

"Fuck, fuck!" She says, her hands holding onto the sheets as she's grinding on my hand. Thinking of how to make it better, I introduce my second hand and play with her clit again, rubbing it pretty fast. It seems to be almost too much when I start kissing her as well. I'm concentrating so hard on what I'm doing, that I almost miss making her wait for her orgasm as well.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, fuck!" Chloe shouts, and I feel her starting to tighten on my fingers. I pull out quickly and stop, making sure to lick my fingers real slow again. She tastes...sour, but also sweet in a way. I'd always kind of been interested in tasting my own at times, but was always too embarrassed. She looks at me with her mouth open, in shock. Then she slaps me lightly on the arm.

"Fucking bitch!" She playfully says, knowing full well what I had done. 

"Now you know how it feels," I say to her, taunting her. She then jokingly cracks her fingers and rolls her neck.

"Okay Max, you got me good. I'll admit it," she says, leaning into my ear.

"But I'm going to fuck you so hard, people will see you limping," she says, making me blush incredibly hard. 

Oh shit.

"Chloe..." I say, wanting it so bad. Even just playing with her and seeing her cute face and all while I fucked her...made me pretty hot myself. She then kisses me hard, biting my lip and pushing her tongue in. I do the same, letting her push me down on the bed. She pushes herself in between my thighs and I kinda pull away for a second, confused.

"Er...how do-" Chloe presses a finger to my lips before I can embarrass myself.

"Just watch, dumbass," she says and then she starts to hump me. I thought it would feel like nothing without a dick, but every time she slams against my clit, it feels really fucking good.

"Oh god..." I say, closing my eyes and biting my lip pretty hard. I buck my hips up slightly just to feel her more, and she starts going harder. I feel her gripping the sheets beneath me, and revel in the feeling of her pounding on me. She's going hard and fast, it had to be a workout. I tried following her rhythm, which was pretty hard, but the pleasure was extremely worth it. Grinding against her as best I can, we both try to work ourselves up to the big climax. When she opens her eyes slightly, I lean in and kiss her hard, making her go a bit faster. I feel her sweat drip down onto me, and it just makes it even hotter. Even though my body is starting to ache for me to stop, I really want to cum with her. I grind against her as hard as I can, and soon, I'm getting worked up and feel my orgasm coming closer.

"Fuck Max...I'm...really close..." Chloe huffs out, and I'm a little upset. She's much closer than I am.

"Chloe, I want to cum with you but..." I whisper quietly, she doesn't hear me and I simply just try to make it good for her. She pounds hard a few times, starting to slow down, and she gasps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm coming! Shit! Shit!" She shouts, grinding on me fast and hard a few times before exhaling erotically and climbing off. She lays back on the bed and sighs. I smile at her.

"Damn..." I say, staring at her. She looks at me.

"You didn't cum, Max." She states, and I clear my throat.

"Y-yeah...er...I didn't," I say carefully, not wanting to upset her. She clicks her tongue and sits up, motioning for me to get on her lap. She splits her legs and pulls me back toward her, her mouth latching onto the nape of my neck, biting me.

"Shit, Chloe!" I shout. She didn't have to do this...

"Chloe...you don't have to make me...orgasm. It's okay," I say quietly, she seemed tired.

"Psh, nah! Bullshit! I'm going to make you cum hard Max," she cackles evilly and immediately heads for my vagina, getting me ready to be fucked. I'm pretty excited and my heart pounds. Her fingers rub on my clit while her other hand is working on teasing my opening, pulling me apart and exposing me. I moan and look down at her hands, watching them. She rests her head on my shoulder, giving me periodic small kisses on my cheek. Soon, she pushes her finger in and I clench at the sheets, arching up slightly from the sudden entrance.

"Aaah..." I let slip out of my mouth, feeling her finger caress me. She starts fucking me fast, teasing my clit at the same time. Shit, it's working me up really fast. I huff and she kisses my neck, making it even worse.

"Ah...Chloe, ah..." I stammer, concentrating on how good it feels, and rubbing up on her fingers slightly by gyrating my hips. I really want to cum. I need it.  
After fucking me fast for a bit longer, I'm finally feeling the orgasm coming.

"I'm...I'm close..." I shudder, clenching hard at the sheets, grinding on her as best I can and trying to feel as good as possible, which of course it does. She bites my neck and goes as fast as she can, finally working up to my climax. 

"Chloe!" I shout, feeling myself tighten around her and I gasp, she's still ravaging my clit, and it's almost painful how pleasureful it is. I pant a few times, loudly climaxing and huffing when she finally pulls her fingers out. I feel some of my cum slip out, and exhale softly, breathing hard. Chloe wraps her arms around me and pulls me back, and we just lay there in bliss.

"You were pretty shitty for your first time, Max," Chloe finally says, and I smack her playfully.

"Ow!" She laughs, and nuzzles me.

"I wasn't that bad...was I?" I ask, kind of worried about the answer.

"Fuck no idiot, I was kidding," she says, smacking me back. I laugh and snuggle close to her. She holds me tight, and it feels so nice.

"Although...you did make me work a lot," she says, and I laugh.

"True. You're a trooper, Chloe."  
I kiss her hand and intertwine my fingers through hers. I feel her smile and close my eyes. 

"You're mine now," she whispers and...I feel pretty okay with that. Things might not work out, but hell, it was worth a shot. I'd always wondered what being with a girl was like, and I guess now was as good a time to see as ever.

"Happily," I finally respond, and she kisses the back of my head. 

This is one decision I _don't_ wanna rewind.


	2. Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max sin even more together. (On a serious note, this chapter does NOT have any omorashi but does have explicit sex!  
> Enjoy! ;) )

I feel the cold wind whip past me and it's anger as it strikes my face. It ravages me with such force, it feels like the tornado is in front of me. 

Not this again...!

 

My eyes snap open and I gasp. 

 

"Fuck..." I whisper and sigh, simply just curling up next to Chloe. She murmurs and pulls me tighter.

"Mm...you wanna fuck again?" She almost slurs out in a tired voice. I chuckle, that girl never missed a beat. 

"I missed class, Chloe," I tell her, resting my hand on top of hers. She sighs and pulls me closer.

"Fuck that, stay with me," she whines, her thumb rubbing on my collarbone. Jeez...if she wasn't careful, she was gonna work me up again. 

"Chloe...I gotta go back. But...um...why...don't you come with me?" I blurt, not really thinking about it. Chloe yawns and chuckles a bit. 

"I think principal Wells would punch me in the face," Chloe jests. I give her a light slap on the hand. I kind of really want her to come into school with me and see my room. And maybe...some...other things. I shake the dirty thoughts from my mind. 

"Please?" I beg, craning my head to kiss her hand softly. She hums in pleasure and sighs. 

"Fine, fine. I'll come with you," she declares and my heart pounds. I'm so excited, it's stupid, but I can't wait to show her my room. 

"We should probably get going..." I declare, but Chloe prevents me from leaving. I sigh and chuckle, nestling into her body. 

"Just a little longer," she pleads, whining. I kiss her hand and sigh and she snickers in victory. 

"I know I'm hella hard to leave," she teases as she kisses my cheek. I shake my head and can't help but smile at her dumb flirtation attempts, which I will admit, are working. I let my mind go blank and close my eyes as I feel sleep creeping up on me. Chloe most notice, because she shakes me a bit. 

"Hey, no sleeping," she growls jokingly, and pulls away from me. I whimper a bit and sit up, yawning. I roll my neck and sigh, standing up, completely forgetting that I'm stark naked. I blush hard and cover myself up. Chloe notices and chuckles. 

"I already saw it all sweets, nothin' to hide now," she coos at me and I sigh, my face as red as can be. I scramble for my borrowed clothes. Chloe snaps her fingers and also rushes into her clothes. 

"Shit, I forgot, your clothes are in the washer, they're probably still damp," she mumbles. I go up and hug her, telling her it's okay. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, hurrying out the door to switch the clothes. I look around her room and stuff my hands into my pockets, refusing to look at her bed since we just...

I hear her pounding up the stairs, smiling with my clothes in her arms. 

"Mom must've switched the clothes, nice underwear, by the way," she teases, tossing my deer print panties to me. I roll my eyes and snatch the underwear, heading to the bathroom to get changed. Once I do, I see Chloe playing with the truck keys in her hand. 

"Ready to go, tiger?" She asks and I nod, smiling. She returns the smile and puts an arm around me as we head down the stairs. My heart pounds feeling her around me. 

I can't remember the last time I was this happy. 

…

It seemed like no time at all when we rolled up to campus. My heart was pounding as I thought about taking Chloe up to my room. I wondered what she would think of it, what her comments would be, if she would like my photos... 

"Ready to head up?" 

Chloe's question pulls me from my thoughts and I smile. I nod and quietly open up the truck door, stepping out onto the gravel. Chloe follows suit and saunters behind me. We keep our eyes poised as we sneak up to the dormitory entrance, gently prying open the door. Chloe slips in and I grab her hand to keep her with me. She squeezes it in response and I feel my heart pound. Feelings keep flooding my body and I feel heat rush to my face. We clamor up the stairs and we're finally outside my room. 

"Well...here we are!" I quietly exclaim. Chloe smiles at me and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. Warmth rushes through my heart when I feel her lips and I scramble for my keys. When I finally grab them, I unlock the door and pull Chloe in. I let go of her hand for a second, turning on my bed lights.

"Here it is, my humble abode," I murmur to Chloe as I sit down on my bed. Chloe examines the room and seems to be intrigued by my photographs. I hear her humming slightly as she examines my room. I then notice that she has a bag on her shoulder. 

"Hey Chloe, what's in the bag?" I ask her. A coy smile plays at her lips. 

"It's a surprise," she mumbles. She faces me and gives me a warm smile. 

"This room really fits you, you know. It...it reminds me how much I missed you," Chloe almost whispers the end of her sentence and my heart pounds at those words. I pat the bed and motion her to sit with me. Chloe takes the offer and sits down next to me. I pull her in close and give her a hug - she strongly reciprocates. I rub her back and I feel her breathing. I don't want the moment to end. I want to make it better. 

I pull away from Chloe slightly and she gives me a quizzical look. I lay down on the bed, moving over to the side. I pat the area next to me and Chloe chuckles, laying down. I position myself so I'm above her and put an arm around her. Chloe understands the notion and scoots closer to me, sighing softly. 

"Big spoon this time, eh?" Chloe jokes as she hums, nestling into my body. I can't help but smile and kiss her head in response. 

"It's a nice feeling, gotta admit it," I tell her, holding her tight. I feel like a jerk but...feelings keep welling up inside me. We just did things but...I want to do more. My heart pounds and I pull Chloe as close as I can, giving her a long kiss on the back of her head. She mumbles and grabs my free hand. 

"Chloe...I..." I stammer, losing my words. My mind is screaming for me to ask her. 

"What's up?" Chloe ponders, rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand. 

"Do you...would you be...you know...okay with maybe...doing something again...?" I finally push out, swallowing hard. I feel Chloe's heart pound and her breath quicken. I feel her free arm overlap mine that is on her stomach and she strokes my hand. 

"I'd love to, Max." Chloe clearly states. I sigh in relief, I was so worried that I hadn't even realized  
I was holding my breath. My face is hot as I swallow hard, gently pushing my leg in between hers. Chloe murmurs as I do and I bury my face into her neck, kissing her. 

"Ah..." She mumbles and clutches my hand on her waist. She pulls my arm under her shirt and I let my fingertips dance across her stomach, gliding them up her ribs. She huffs and I bite her neck slightly. 

"Fuuuuck..." She hisses, opening her legs more. I take the opportunity to push my leg up further, rubbing her a bit. I feel her jolt slightly in response and she grinds slightly on my leg. I rub her ribs and continue working on her neck, reveling in her moans and curt cusses. I pull away slightly and signal with my arms to get her to turn around. Chloe quickly understands and repositions herself so she's facing me. As soon as she does, she starts kissing me with intense passion, her hands feeling my body. I tease her with my knee, rubbing on her most sensitive place. She clutches at my arm and pulls at my hair slightly. 

"Fuck Max," she stammers, her face getting very red. It's so hot to see her like this that I can't help but get worked up. I place my hand on her thigh and rub her slowly, just barely touching her ass. I see Chloe bite her lip and I touch the very edge of her back, my fingertips dancing along the edge of her pants. When I run my finger up her back, she arches and moans. Chloe then hugs me tight and starts to move upwards, bringing me with her. She positions me so I'm on her lap. Chloe tugs at my shirt and begins to pull it up. I hastily pull off my shirt, feeling the heat radiating off my body. Chloe rubs my hips and looks at me with those tantalizing blue eyes as she kisses my stomach. I sigh and pet her hair as she rubs my hips, her hands slowly heading toward my thighs. She brings them up my body slowly, getting to my bra. She snaps it off with ease and pulls it off my arms, kissing my breasts once they're free. I huff and bring a hand to my face, biting my finger. Chloe notices and hums. 

"You're so fucking hot Max," she coos as she grabs my ass and sucks my nipple. 

"Fuck!" I stifle, biting down on my finger, not wanting to make too much noise. I feel her tongue encircling my nipple and her teeth graze me ever so slightly, sending chills through my body. She smacks my ass a bit as she moves over to my other breast, kissing her away along my chest. I sigh heavily when she reaches my other nipple and begins gracing it with her tongue. I clutch at her shoulders, biting my lip. Chloe finally lets go of my nipple and stares at me with eyes full of lust. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her hard. Chloe reciprocates and we share heated kisses which pour our passion into one another. Chloe pulls away and her hands move to my button. She quickly undos my pants, working them off my body. I step off of her, pulling my pants off and getting back on her, pushing her down on the bed. I kiss her neck and hump her slightly, my body crying for pleasure. Chloe runs her hands up my back, making me arch. Chloe uses this opportunity to snake an arm between my thighs, feeling me through my panties. 

"Aaah..." I moan, my head hanging down. I can feel myself grinding against her hand slightly and I can feel how wet I'm getting as she teases my clit. Chloe leans up and kisses my collarbone as she pulls my panties aside, playing with my labia. She teases me with her fingers, rubbing her index and middle finger against my clit while dragging my own wetness along my vagina. 

"Fuck..." I stammer, clutching onto her arms. She was so fucking good at this. 

"You're too hot Max," Chloe murmurs in an airy voice, I can tell she's worked up as well. She teases my clit more and pulls her hand out, bringing it to her mouth. She slowly licks her fingers clean, keeping eye contact with me. As soon as she's done, she kisses me. I'm so desperate for more that I can't help but try to grind on her. I want to taste her too. 

I lean into Chloe and kiss her neck, pushing her down onto the bed. I work my way down her body with kisses and pull at her pants. She undos them and I hastily take them off. I kiss her and pull at her shirt, coaxing her to take it off. She hastily pulls her tank top over her head, her bra following suit. I play with her breasts, teasing her nipples with my fingers, feeling them harden. Chloe moans as I kiss my way back down her naval, and I head to her thighs. My fingers slowly go under her waistband as  
I pull her panties off as slowly as I can. I can smell her as soon as I do and my heart races. I toss her underwear onto the floor and kiss my way up her leg, biting her thigh. She jolts and moans, staring at me with lust. I kiss her one more time on the thigh and move to her vagina, kissing her on the clit. I feel her legs arch up as she rests them by me, her hand going for my head. I give Chloe a tantalizing look before I drag my tongue from her entrance right up to her clit, feeling her body shudder in response. 

"God, fuck, fuck..." I hear Chloe mumble, feeling her hand slightly clench at my hair. Her moans and bodily movements encourage me to keep going and I lick her slowly, feeling her slowly getting more wet. I can taste her on my tongue and the taste is so tantalizing it makes my brain go numb. I begin to move at a faster pace, teasing her clit more and more. She huffs faster and keeps moaning cuss words as she pets my hair. I clutch her thighs as I move my face a little further down, prodding my tongue at her entrance. 

"Agh fuck Max, that feels so fucking good," Chloe huffs as the tip of my tongue enters her. I push my tongue in as much as I can, feeling her tightening around me. I tease at her g-spot, reveling in her soft screams of pleasure. 

"Fuuuuuck you're good Max, damn it," she coos, and I tongue fuck her faster. She clutches at my head and huffs, slowly pulling me away.  
I lick my lips and smile at her, and Chloe pulls me toward her. She kisses me softly and brushes a hand through my hair. 

"I want to try something," she whispers and slowly pushes me away, stepping off the bed. I watch her as she picks up her bag and pulls out what I think is a belt and a...a blue dildo. She also pulls out a bottle and sets it on the ground. She puts the dildo through the belt and fastens the belt onto her body. When she faces me, I can tell that the dildo is probably average size, and I swallow hard. 

"If you're not comfortable Max, we don't have to. If you do and it hurts at all, we'll stop." Chloe reassures me, kissing my forehead. Even though I didn't quite know what to think of it...it felt really hot to think of Chloe fucking me with it. I slowly take my underwear off and Chloe seems to realize what I'm doing. 

"You sure you're okay with this, honey?" Chloe asks softly, kissing me again. I nod and smile at her, hugging her to show my appreciation. Chloe sits down on the bed, positioning herself so she's laying down. She pulls me over so I'm on top of her, but above the dildo. She grazes my clit with her hand, rubbing me ever so slowly. 

"Damn..." I shudder, my nerves hungering for more. Chloe dips the tip of her middle finger into me and I moan, feeling her finger ease inside of me. She teases me slowly, and when she thinks I'm adequately wet, she introduces her ring finger, slowly opening me up more. 

"Ah..." It felt weird at first, but pleasure hit me in a wave. I hear her fingers going in and out me and I clutch the sheets, feeling my wetness on her. She fucks me a little faster, making me moan and arch. She slowly pulls my fingers out and licks them once again. My heart pounds as I watch her taste me, wondering what she thinks.  
Chloe seems to know and she smiles coyly at me. 

"You taste so fucking good Max," she reassures me. Chloe leans over slightly and grabs the bottle off of the floor. I realize that it's lube and she dispenses some onto her hand. She moves me back with her free hand and slowly coats the dildo with the lube, adding more until it's shiny and very moist. 

"Okay Max, you're on top. I'll guide it in and you go from there, okay?" Chloe instructs me. I nod and hover over her dildo. She rubs me with the tip of it and I sigh, feeling it caress my clit. I then feel the tip of it play at my opening, and I try to breathe deeply. Chloe pushes it in slightly, bucking her hips upward. I feel the tip slip into me and feelings rush me at once. I gasp and Chloe freezes, letting me take over. I rest my hands on her stomach, biting my lip. She rubs my arms and looks at me, worried.

"I'm okay, I promise," I tell her and she nods, looking relieved. I ease myself a bit lower onto the dildo and huff, feeling it enter me a bit deeper. The lube certainly helped and I guide myself further down until my body rejects it. I realize it's about halfway inside me and I pull up slightly, feeling it graze my clit.

"F-fuck...that...ah..." I stammer, pushing myself back down. I feel it enter me further and I pull back up, repeating the process. I soon feel myself hitting a slow rhythm and getting the whole dildo inside of me. Chloe clutches at my arms and I feel her hips buck, following my rhythm. I close my eyes, becoming enthralled with the feeling. 

"Max...can I fuck you?" Chloe murmurs, seeming drunk from pleasure. I nod and Chloe holds onto me as she repositions herself. The dildo slips out but Chloe is sure to reposition it, readying it for re-entry. 

"Max, just remember to talk to me. If it hurts, tell me. Tell me to slow down, what-"

I press a finger to her lips and smile. 

"I trust you, Chloe. I honestly just want you to fuck me," I tell her and she blushes completely red. She smirks and places a hand on the dildo, looking down slightly to make sure she's got it right. I feel it enter me again and I moan as she slowly eases herself inside of me. 

"Fuck," she mumbles, clutching the bedding underneath me. She pulls out slightly and pushes back in, further this time. My arms instinctively reach up and claw at her back. I hear her groan and she begins to fuck me in a slow rhythm, slowly building up speed. I huff as she fucks me faster, electricity blooming from my nerves every time she goes the whole way in. Each time she hits my g-spot I feel my body shake. I hear Chloe fucking me and her exasperated breath - it enthralls me to no end. She fucks me fast and hard, and soon we're both moaning, losing control of our volume. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Chloe...ah...oh god..." I moan, feeling myself getting closer to an orgasm. 

"Fuck Max, fuck, you're so fucking good Max, damn it," Chloe huffs, her sweat dripping down her body. Chloe clutches onto the sheets even harder and I can tell she's getting close too. She fucks me as hard as she can, and I'm close to screaming. 

"Chloe! Fuck! Ah! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum...!" I shout, feeling myself so close to an orgasm. Chloe huffs and moans, crying my name. 

"Dammit Max, I'm gonna cum too...fuck..." She pumps into me and I see her mouth open, she quickly bites it shut, trying to focus on pleasing me. I feel myself right on the edge and I moan. 

"Chloe! I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Shit!" My fingers scratch down her back as my body is overtaken by pleasure - I can't help but be enthralled by it. I hear Chloe moaning as well and feel her pumping slowly into me, her rhythm becoming erratic.

"Shit! I'm c-cumming too Max! Fuck!" Chloe shouts as she pumps into me a last few times, moaning in an exasperated tone, huffing. We both moan as Chloe finishes inside of me, her rhythm slowing down to a halt. She huffs and pulls the dildo out of me, and I sigh, feeling the aftershock of an orgasm. Chloe falls onto the bed, sighing. She rolls off slowly and undoes the belt, throwing it into the floor. She lazily rolls back over and I work my way up to her. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. I push myself closer to her and smile. I hear her humming as she rubs my back.

"That was great, Chloe. Don't worry...it didn't hurt. Much." I tell her and she chuckles. She kisses me again. 

"Yeah, I won't lie, that was the best sex I've ever had." She tells me and I smile. I'm actually pretty proud of that. 

"You were great and...I love you a lot, so...it can't get much better than that..." Chloe mumbles, and  
I hug her tightly, kissing her. 

"I love you lots too, Chloe. We should...um...do that again, sometime," I whisper and Chloe snorts. 

"Damn right! But I'll be damned, I'm fucking tired. Let's just dream of sex escapades for now, okay?" Chloe states. I laugh and close my eyes. 

"Will do," I assure her, and I can tell she's wiped. She's already breathing slowly and her heart is finally calming down. I hold her and feel myself being whisked away by sleep. 

Who knew an accident could lead to this?


End file.
